Un pedido un tanto especial
by Valye
Summary: Hola :3 Éste fic es un manga, yo lo único que hice es pasarlo a historia, espero que les guste, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por pasarlo! En serio cuesta . .


_**Primero que nada, decirles lectores que éste fanfic no es mío. Le pertenece a **_**_sephirot22_**._** Es un manga, y yo lo pasé a fanfic. Contiene "lemon" si eres menor de edad no sigas leyendo.**_

.

Todo un día normal en Capsule Corporation. Bulma trabajaba en su laboratorio, y no había parado en todo el día. En eso, aparece su padre, aparentemente, buscándola.

-¡Ey, Bulma! ... Bulma, ¿estás aquí?- preguntaba su padre con esperanza de que esta contestara. -Pues parece que no. Igual ha salido. Estará con Vegeta-Kun. Seguro que haciendo algo pervertido ¿nah?-

-¿Si?-pregunta su hija, cuando por fin lo escuchó.-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres papá?

-Anda, ¿qué hacías allí abajo?- preguntó él, confundido por el lugar en donde se encontraba, abajo de una máquina tratando de repararla.-¿No está muy sucio?-

-Pero si ayer me pediste que te arreglara ésta máquina.-

-Entonces estás ocupada, volveré en otro momento.-

-Venga, di que quieres.-

-Quería pedirte que hicieras algo por mí... No es nada urgente.-

-¿Eh?- sorprendida por aquella misteriosa petición. -Si no te corre prisa supongo que no habrá problema. ¿De qué se trata?-

-Menos mal que trabajas rápido. Estoy salvado.- Respondió aliviado.- Es algo que me pidió un amigo... Pero como mañana, ¿o era pasado mañana? Prometí a tu madre que saldríamos, no tengo tiempo.-

-¿No te acuerdas de esas cosas y eres un genio?- dijo casi susurrando y con una gota de sudor.

-Bueno, la cosa es que puedo dejarlo en tus manos... Gracias por salvarme, Bulma. Tienes tiempo de sobra.- Se dirigía a salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera! ¡Un momento, papá!- Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pasos.- ¿Cuál es el pedido de tu amigo?-

-Verás...- Y comenzó a explicarle sobre el desconocido pedido.- Una pócima que haga crecer el pelo... En tres días.- Dijo mostrando tres dedos de su mano.

_Y así llegamos a ésto... La historia principal. Con un pedido algo extraño. Sobre como Bulma conseguirá la misteriosa pócima y como se desarrollará este interesante tema, con personas que nunca pensamos que iban a estar incriminadas... ¿O sí?_

\- Un crecepelo... Tres días... - Dijo estando bloqueada. Nada le venía a la mente. ¿Cómo empezaría?

-Ya le vale. Soy muy buena en la mecánica y en la electrónica... _*Click*_ Pero la biología y la química no son lo mío... _*Beep, beep*_ _"Si tuviera un modelo a seguir -.-" -_ Y papá lo sabe bien... Dijo mientras trataba de llegar a la solución de algo. -Si hago esto y luego esto... debería de funcionar... Mmm... No, quizás si pongo ésto aquí y luego esto así... _*Beep, beep*._

_-_Hey.- Una extraña voz le intentaba llamar la atención. *_Knock, knock* -_Eres una escandalosa. Se te oye desde la entrada. _"Es patético".- _Era Vegeta.

-Ah... No puedes entender el sufrimiento de los humanos...- Dijo total mente hipnotizada por la pantalla de la computadora.

-Joder... - dijo contrariado el príncipe de los saiyajin. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Bulma mira directamente a Vegeta...

-Pues que tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Ah?- Dijo confundido por aquel comentario.

-Porque los saiyajin no tenéis que preo...- Se cortó enseguida, cuando se dio cuenta del pelo. Abrió los ojos y se levanta hacia el saiyajin.

Vegeta se nota un poco sorprendido por la acción de la mujer.

La peliazul avanza hacia él y se detiene a mirarlo lentamente... Coloca uno de sus dedos en el labio inferior y entrecierra los ojos en forma de que varios pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él mientras reaccionaba a el misterioso comportamiento de la joven, retrocediendo varios pasos.

La chica lo toma por la sienes, él la mira confundido todavía. Bulma besa descontroladamente a Vegeta, mientras que con sus manos revolvía la cabeza de él. Vegeta gruñía cuando hacía esto, porque lo notaba un tanto extraño.

-Listo...- y ella lo separa de su boca, para luego empujarlo hacia fuera de laboratorio. -Recarga completada.- ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ella? Se preguntaba el saiyajin.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- Dijo él en tono de asombro.

-Vete. No entres- dijo esto para luego cerrar la puerta con tranca de seguridad.-Y cómo tires abajo la puerta no vuelvo a repararte la sala de gravedad.

-¿Eh? - Apenas musitó él ante las extrañas acciones de ella. -¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?!- Gritaba y maldecía Vegeta al otro lado de la puerta, en un tono de enfado.

-¡Listo!- Dijo en tono victorioso ella. -¡Justo lo que necesitaba!- Decía mientras miraba que entre sus manos tenía un pelo del saiyajin.

... -Si utilizo la base de ésto, podré llegar... Molécula "B" con "A"... Y ahora... X= Yx754z ... Esto por aquí...- Vegeta solo oía murmullos y sostenía su cara de asombro mientras se mantenía situado en el suelo de la habitación.

\- M-Me las pagarás...- Logró decir para después irse. _*Beep, beep, beep* ... *murmullos* ... *beep* ..._

**_Horas más tarde..._**

_*Click* -_¡Listo!- Dijo colocando tubos de ensayo donde correspondían. - ¡Oh-ho-ho-ho! ... ¡He conseguido hacerlo tal y como esperaba! .. En teoría.. ¡Soy una genio!- Dijo con toda la victoria del mundo, como si hubiese descubrido una cura contra una enfermedad irreparable... cuando solo era un crecepelo. - No, soy mejor que una genio, porque también he creado un brebaje para perder el pelo..- Dijo señalando ambas pócimas.

Agarra la sustancia para crecer el pelo, y de un sorbo toma la mayoría que se encontraba en el tubo de ensayo. _*Glup* ... _Se lo traga.

-Para mañana tendría que tener un cabello fuerte y liso. -Dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo pequeño, que se encontraba en una pared cubierta de hojas y gráficas, a su vez, se tocaba el pelo.

\- Bueno... em...- Se detuvo un momento a pensar. -Vegeta estará mosqueado. Será mejor que salga en unas horas...

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! ¡Qué te tengo calada!- Dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello por detrás.

"-¡_Ahhh! ¡Me atrapó!"-_ pensaba para sí, mientras se daba la vuelta despacio para ver a un Vegeta enfadado. -¡Q-Que susto me has dado!- Dijo con total temor en sus ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí? ...

\- Ya sabes que hago aquí.- Dijo todavía con la mano en su cabeza.- ¿Qué llevas haciendo toda la tarde encerrada aquí dentro?- musitó con un tono de enfado.

\- P- Pues...- Trataba de lograr tiempo, para pensar en algo. _-"Uhg... Mierda, como se entere de que usé uno de sus cabellos sin su permiso...Ya la tendremos líada..." _¿Quieres saberlo? Eran los ingredientes para...

_-_¿Ingredientes?- dijo confundido.

-No, no es eso... Bueno, es que quería tu... "_Piensa en algo, piensa..." _

-¿Mi qué? - Ambos estaban muy cerca.

-Tu..- Decía mientras miraba a sus negros ojos.

-¿Si?

"-_ ¡AH!"_ Vegeta... Tu... Tu polla. No me canso de ella.- Decía mientras abría su cierre del pantalón y empezaba a besarle suavemente.

-Ey... ¡Estás tratando de distraerme!- dijo todavía enojado.

-¡M-Mentira! - Decía a la vez que empezaba a masturbarle. -Soy honesta.-

También empezaba a darle pequeños lametazos en su miembro ya endurecido y él colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza. -Uhg... Joder... - Hasta que ya por fin empezó a chupárselo... Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que Vegeta se vino en su boca, y ella se separó al instante.

-Me lo he tragado todo. Si vas a correrte al menos avisa.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo cada vez? Además, tú has empezado.

-¡Maldición! -Replicaba al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su boca.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a decirme qué estabas haciendo? - la tomó y la subió a una mesa.

\- Eh...- comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

-Dímelo. Y ésta vez, no trates de distraerme.-

-Uf.. Es que si te lo digo, te vas a enfadar mucho...-

-Ya estoy enfadado. Pero en fin... Tendré que preguntarle a tu cuerpo.- la recostó gentilmente sobre donde estaba mientras él seguía parado.

-¿Ah? Eso quiere decir que si no te lo digo, ¿me harás el amor?- mencionó en un tono de inocente.

Vegeta se estaba enfadando y había comenzado a adentrarse en ella. -¡Toma ésto!

Bulma gemía y gritaba por las fuertes embestidas del saiyajin. -¡Uaaahhh!

_*Primera ronda terminada*_

_-_E-Esta bien...-

-No quiero oírlo. Como castigo, ¡otra ronda más!- Vegeta entraba fuertemente en ella, con duras embestidas, "castigándola" por no contar lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente Bulma le contó que estaba haciendo y con qué...

-¡¿Qué has usado mi pelo para un brebaje?! ¡Haber usado el tuyo tonta!- le gritaba todavía dentro de ella y ambos sudando. Ella estaba en la famosísima posición de "perrito". Bulma había gritado cuando le toco la parte superior a sus nalgas, al parecer algo había en esa zona.

-¿Eh? Pero si no he hecho nada.-

-Lo sé...Pero esa zona se siente rara...-

-¿Aquí tienes el punto G?-

-No sé, pero la noto muy rara... Lo siento pero, me voy a dormir.- Tomó su ropa y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Ah? ¡Ey!...- dejándolo ahí solo, en aquella situación.

**_* Al día siguiente *_**

Vegeta se despierta de golpe por alguien más.

-¿Q-Qu...? ¿Q-Qué? -decía Bulma balbuceando sin poder hacer alguna palabra.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué te pasa?- Exaltado por verla en ese estado de angustia.

\- ¿Qué... ¡es estooooooo!?- Vegeta la miró asombrado.

Tomó la cola con su mano derecha mirando a Bulma como diciendo que es algo obvio.

-Una cola.

-¡Ya sé que es una cola!- se giraba dándole la espalda a Vegeta. -¿Por qué me ha salido?-

-Será que el brebaje que hiciste ayer fue un fracaso...- Se detuvo para analizar la cola por un momento.

\- ¡De eso nada! Era perfecto... -miraba al suelo con rabia leve. -Debió ser...

-¿Uh?-

-Como me bebí tu semen después de tomar el brebaje...

\- ._. -

-Debió hacer reacción.-

-¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese?- Dijo impactado.

-¡¿Por qué una cola de mono?! ¡No es nada mona! ¡No la quiero!- decía con puchero en su cara por el acontecimiento extraño.- ¡Yawn!- dijo para luego caerse sobre Vegeta. Al parecer éste le había apretado suavemente la cola.

-Eso te enseñará.

-Ah... Me siento débil.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?- Le decía él mientras le mostraba su cola.

-Sí... ¿Qué hago? Porque no creo que se vaya sola...-

-Córtala.- Ésta debía ser la forma más rápida de deshacerse de la cola.

-¡Ni de broma! Eso debe doler...- decía con sudor en su frente. -Bueno... mañana se me ocurrirá algo...

-¿Mañana? ¿por qué no hoy?-

-¡Porque... hoy no puede ser!- decía mientras se levantaba. -Jugaré todo el día a llevar la cola.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Hmpt!- refunfuñaba al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano para apoyar su cabeza.

**_* Tiempo después... *_**

-Mmm... Mm... Mmm...- Colocaba un dedo en su cara, pensativa. -¡Waahhh! ¡Nada de ésto me sirve! ¡¿Qué debería ponerme?!- Gritaba moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

-¿Ah? Cualquier cosa está bien.

-¡No quiero tener que hacerle ningún aujero a mi ropa! ¡No quedaría bonito! ¡Siempre tengo que ir guapa!-

-"_Ésta chica no está bien..."- _pensaba Vegeta para sus adentros.

-Quizás debería ponerme esto...- decía mientras tomaba un especie de sujetador. -Con un lazo rojo quedaría bien... Y abajo unos pantalones.-

-¡N-No te puedes poner eso!- Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto por su elección de ropa. -¡¿No son como tus sujetadores?!-

-¿Eh? Pero es bonito, ¿no? A mí me gusta- Ignoraba el comentario de él.

-¡No! ¡Ponte una camiseta!- gruñía como si fuera su esclava, dándole órdenes.

-¡Uhg! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la ropa que me ponga? ... Terminó de vestirse. Estaba muy bonita. -¡Esto servirá! ¡Ahora vámonos de compras! ¿Vale?-

-Vete tú sola.- Dijo moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, negando.

-Vale, vale. Ya sabía que dirías eso...

-Al final vas enseñando el ombligo y el trasero._\- _Dijo un Vegeta celoso.

-¡Pues me voy sola con mi cola, ala!- Enfadada se disponía a salir del lugar, moviendo su cola a ambos lados, cuando se detuvo. -Ah, sí, tengo que ir a KameHouse también.

-Hmpt... Oye.- Y le toma la punta se su cola. -No dejes tu cola dando vueltas tan libremente. Ponla rodeando tu cintura.- Decía Vegeta enrollándola a su cintura mientras que ella lo miraba con cara de asombro.

-Pero así no queda bien... Además da calor.

-Ese no es el problema. No puedes tenerla dando vueltas por ahí, libremente, ¡es indecente!-

-¡Pero me molesta!- gruñó.

-¡ES INDECENTE!-

-V-Vale...- Dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. -"_Quizás es una costumbre saiyajin..."_

Bulma intentó varias veces enroscársela ella misma a la cintura, como hacía Goku, cuando tenía...

-¡E-Es dificilísimo!...- Trataba de darse por vencida.

-¿En serio? -Murmuró Vegeta, insunuando que es algo más que fácil.

-Ah... Goku era tan diestro... Aunque él ya tenía práctica...-

-¿Ugh? ¿Por qué... le nombras a él?-

-¿Eh? Bueno, es que a ti nunca te he visto con una cola.- Dijo girándose hacia él. -No nos conocíamos todavía.-

-¿Ah? -

-Pero creo que por un momento vi la del hermano de Goku cuando nos atacó...- Decía mientras analizaba detenidamente la cola. -Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo recordarlo muy bien... Atacó con ella a Krillin...-

-Ya veo... Nunca me ha visto...- Murmuraba Vegeta en estado de shock, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Vegeta? ¿No la querrías de vuelta? ... Es una característica de los saiyajin, ¿no es así?-

-No. Solo la tenía porque me permitía convertirme en un Ozaru. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte, así que no la necesito.- Dijo orgulloso de su poder, levantando la cabeza.

-Ya veo... ^_^ -

**_* Al final se ha ido de compras sola *_**

-Papá, ya terminé el brebaje crecepelo.- Decía mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre. -Si bueno, pero no está completo... Es que lo probé y me creció una cola.- Decía con total normalidad. -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo qué ya lo sabías?! Al menos podías mostrar algo de sorpresa...-

Después de un largo día de comprar llega a Capsule Corporation, y se toma un baño bien merecido.

-¡Fuah!- Dice ella, con solo las braguitas puestas caminando hacia Vegeta, que estaba tomando agua de una botella.

-¿Um? ...-

-Mira, ¿no está calentita?- y le restriega su cola por la cara.

-¿De verdad vas a hacer algo con esa cola mañana? ...-

-Qué calentita y suave se me ha quedado la cola tras lavarla... Da un gustito... - Se estaba acercando cada vez más a Vegeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo de mí? -

-Sí, creo que sí...-

-Mm.. Ponte algo de ropa, no puedes ir medio en pelotas por los sitios.- Y le coloca una de sus manos en sus nalgas.

-No pasa nada. Estamos solos tú y yo.-

Vegeta toca suavemente la zona en donde le sale la cola a Bulma.

-¡Ahh! -Y quedó impactada, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido. -¡¿Q-Q-Qu-Q-?! -Fue lo único que logró balbucear. Vegeta le regala media sonrisa y la recuesta rápidamente sobre el sofá. -Mmm.. Esp-Espera... ¿Eh? ¡Ahh!-

-¿Te has divertido?-

-¿Eh?-

-Que si te has divertido jugando con la cola. ¡Una cola hecha con mi pelo!-

-Ah.. eh.. si..-

-Ya veo... En ese caso, ahora me toca a mí divertirme.

-¿Ah? -

Vegeta comienza por explorarle la boca a Bulma, sin dejar un espacio. Mientras la besa va jugando con uno de sus senos, tocándolo, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo, provocando puro placer. También vuelve a tocar la misma zona de la cola que antes, y hace que Bulma se debilite.

-¿Q-Qué me pasa...? ... Mi cola... -

Vegeta la toma por la cintura y sigue con sus macabros masajes en sus pechos y en su cola. Luego se dispuso a meter sus dedos en la feminidad de ella.

-Mi cola... Me da tanto gustito... que toques mi cola... Mientra me metes los dedos es genial...- Bulma gemía y gritaba como loca, eso la estaba exitando muchísimo y a Vegeta también, era música para sus oídos. - ¿Esto os pasa a todos los saiyajin?

Vegeta comenzó a colocarla a cuatro patas y empezó a penetrarla. Ella mientras tanto seguía gimiendo y moviendo su cola en todas direcciones, en sinónimo de nerviosismo. En uno de los movimientos de su cola, Vegeta muerde suavemente la punta de la cola, que casualmente pasaba por en frente de su boca. Seguía penetrándola con fuerza, tomándola por la cintura para que la penetración sea más profunda.

-No la muerdas... No más...- Decía Bulma exhausta por la actividad que estaban teniendo.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora ella encima de él, haciendo que la exitación de ambos subiera. Bulma cerraba los ojos y gemía con fuerza. A Vegeta le gustaba verla en ese estado, recibiendo placer por él.

_*** Al día siguiente... ***_

-¡AHHHHHH!- Pegó un grito Bulma al entrar en su querido laboratorio totalmente en ruinas. -¿Q-Qué?- decía con grandes ojos de asombro. -Está destrozado... ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso idiota?!-

-Es normal. Eso te pasa por ir usando mi pelo para experimentos raros.-

-¡Y yo que iba a hacer crecer tu cola para oírte gemir!-

-¡POR ESO MISMO!- Dijo molesto.

_Tiempo después Bulma aprendió a usar su cola. Después de ver esto, yo también quisiera una e.e_

_**END. Recuerden, que ésto no lo creé yo. Es un manga subido a una página por **_**_sephirot22, así que yo solo lo pasé a fic. Espero que les haya gustado, en serio me costó hacerlo x_x. Gracias a todos!_**


End file.
